KimimaroTayuya
by Kimimaro The Loveless
Summary: KIMIMARO AND TAYUYA SITTIN IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRY THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRAGE THATS NOT ALL THATS NOT ALL HERE COMES A BABY DRIKING ALCHOL A sethie boi production
1. chapter 1Mew

_Kimimaro +Tayuya Chapter One, Episode One: The first day as a sound ninja  
"Ah this going to be a great day." Tayuya thought to herself.  
"HEY TAYUYA!" Her mother called from downstairs.  
"YES MOTHER?" Tayuya called back.  
"You are going to be a sound ninja."  
OK mom!  
(Tayuya's thoughts in this situation: My day is officially ruined.) She thought as she headed out the door to tell her friends.  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING TAYUYA?"  
"To see someone."  
"Who?"  
"Shikamaru's place." She answered  
"Oh, alright go ahead."  
"Bye mom". She said as she headed toward Shikamaru's house and knocked hard on the door.  
"Hello, Tayuya."  
"Hi is Shikamaru home?"  
"Yes he is."  
"What do you want?"  
"Um I wanted to tell you something and I want your advice."  
"OK lets take this outside. Mom is it OK if I go outside?"  
__"Fine whatever." She answered sleepily.  
"So what is it you want to tell me?" He said as he closed the door.  
"My mom signed me up to become a sound ninja." Tayuya said sadly.  
"Aw man you can't be serious. Sound ninja's are total ass wipes" Shikamaru groaned.  
"She was serious. Well I guess this is goodbye."  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow. She said sadly."  
"AW COME ON! Well can we hang out for the rest of the day, Tayuya?"  
"Why not." She replied.  
"That's what I like to hear!" He said starting to cheer up.  
"What do you want to do first?"  
"Oh I have been meaning to do this."  
"What?"  
"I was going to introduce you to my 3 man squad but I kept on forgetting."  
"Awesome! She said happily. Is there a girl in your 3 man squad?"  
"Yes, and man she can be such a drag". Oh, OK. Now who do you want to meet first? Shikamaru asked Tayuya.  
"Your choice. She said happily. OK." He said walking towards his neighbors house and pounding on the door.  
"Oh hi Shikamaru!" The boy said happily.  
"This is Tayuya."  
"Hi. How long have you lived here?  
"Um my whole life until tomorrow."  
"Why until tomorrow?"  
"She is becoming a sound ninja tomorrow."  
"WHAT? SOUND NINJA ARE TOTAL ASS WIPES!"  
"That's what I said. So I told her that we were going to do stuff all day."  
"Can I come too?"  
"Sure."  
"Thank you Tayuya! He said happily."  
"You are welcome. What do you guys want to do? I would like to go to the park."  
"How about you?"  
"Sure I will go". He said.  
"Thanks, Man." Shikamaru said to his friend.  
"What time is it?" Tayuya asked dizzily.  
"Um 6:30. Why? Shikamaru answered as he spun Tayuya faster and she fell off. Are you alright, Tayuya?" Shikamaru asked sadly.  
"Yes I am fine. I have to go now I hope I will see you someday."  
Thank you,Tayuya, for being my friend". Shikamaru said then kissed her on the cheek  
"Bye. she said as she ran towards her home. Hey, mom."  
"Whats up dear?"  
"Nothing much?" She replied.  
"Are you hungry?  
"Of course."  
"What is for dinner, mom?"  
"Macaroni and cheese. Your favorite" She answered Cheerfully  
"Thanks, mom. Tayuya" said as she sat down and waited.  
"Mom what time am I leaving tomorrow?"  
"Wait did I say tomorrow? I meant at 8:00 PM, Tonight."  
"HOLY SHIT! She screamed I have to pack and tell Shikamaru!" She said as she picked up the phone to call Shikamaru.  
"Oh hi, Tayuya." Whats up and why are you calling me at 7:30 pm?  
"I am leaving in 30 minutes."  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
"Yeah that's what I said. GET OVER HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN SHIKAMARU!"  
"Mom can I go over to Tayuya's house?"  
"Why?"  
"She is leaving for another village."  
"Sure why not."  
"Thanks mom!" Shikamaru said as he dashed out the door When he got up to the house and saw Tayuya packing up for her departure. Then she stopped for a second. Hm I wonder why she stopped. Then He looked around and saw a boy with silver hair wearing a purple robe and a purple belt._

_Yeah Yeah Yeah! Done Done Done! Tell me if it's as hot as I think it is (:)  
Thx bros and bras  
-Seth  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_"A SOUND NINJA I SHOULD KILL HIM! Shadow possession jutsu Shadow strangle jutsu." He said calmly as the unknown ninja fell to the ground almost knocked out. Then Tayuya heard a knock at the door and ran to answer it.  
Hello is this Tayuya? Yes this is Tayuya. What of it? Why are you so filthy?  
"I got in a bit of a fight with him." He said pointing to Shikamaru who Tayuya thought was dead.  
"YOU MONSTER YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" She said full of anger and depression.  
"Hm."  
"I'm OK, Tayuya." Shikamaru said weakly.  
"After all that I can't belive he is still alive."  
"Shikamaru cover your ears or use these."  
"OK. He said putting in the earplugs and cranking up the music on the mp3 player and started singing to TIK TOK. ( His favorite song.) I Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city." He sang shrilly.  
"OK I think I am going to puke." She said as she ran inside and locked the door leaving him outside with Shikamaru singing shrilly.  
"HELP ME!" He screamed fearfully and banged on the door.  
"Oh hello there who are you? Oh my goodness you look dirty let me help you clean up."  
"Thank you madam." He said tiredly.  
"Oh are you thirsty?"  
"Yes. How did you know I was thirsty.  
"I am a mother. God where is that guy! Sorry, Tayuya is supposed to be leaving today to get picked up by someone. Do you know where the person who is going to pick her up went to?"  
"Oh. What do you mean by picking up?" He said calmly.  
"Oh A person from the sound is supposed to pick her then, how would you like me to wash your clothes?"  
"Washing machine please." He said hoping that she had one.  
OK how old are you?  
"I am 14 years-old." He said.  
"OK are you a male or a female?"  
"I am a male. I thought you already knew that."  
"Well for one you wear purple and two you have long hair. Do you like jeans or jogging pants."  
"Do you have anything like this?"  
"Hm...I thinks so I will ask my son if he has one. Seth get down here!"  
"Yes mother?"Seth said rudely from upstairs.  
"I need you to come down here for a minute and bring down those black pants that I just baught you."  
"Thank you, madam".  
"Now can you tell me your name?" She asked him. First he looked back and forth to see if anyone was watching him.  
"My name is Kimimaro."  
"That is a cute name."  
"Thank you, madam for the brilliant compliment."  
"You don't get many of those. Do you?"  
"No I have not gotten one before in my whole life of living. Not that I know of..."  
"Oh I am so sorry."  
"It's OK. Don't feel bad for me. I don't like it."  
(Oh-no not again.) How did I do? He thought as he started to cough violently.  
"Are you OK, Kimimaro?"  
"No."  
"Kimimaro, are you coughing anything up?"  
"Yes?"  
"What is it?"  
"Mom are you OK?" Tayuya said as she ran down the stars to try and see who was coughing so loudly that she could hear from upstairs.  
"Tayuya get me the phone, please."  
"What are you coughing up, Kimimaro? She asked him feeling sad."  
-passes out revealing the blood on his hand-._

Well well well How did I do review if you likey.  
Most likely my bro, Kimimaro will be ite lol


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well this is it chapter three...here goes!  
When his surgery was done he lay there sleeping._ **

**_Two weeks later Kimimaro wakes up from his long sleep._**

**_"Where am I?" Kimimaro asked as his eyes searched the room.  
"You are in the hospital, Kimimaro-Kun"  
"Who are you?"Am I dead?" Kimimaro asked feeling worried about who she is and if he was dead. Am I dead? He asked calmly.  
"Nope you are not dead which I am thankful for. Also my name is Shadow." She had long black hair. About down to her waist. She had bright green eyes like him. She wore gothic clothes underneath her medic gown.  
Hm if I am not dead that means I am alive. Kimimaro thought.  
"Are you hungry or thirsty?"  
"Yes."  
"Is that for both?"  
"Yes."  
"OK I wil be right back!" Shadow said as she ran out the door and her boots clicking as she ran.  
"Hm I wonder when I am suposed to be back to the sound village. He thought quietly to himself.  
OK I am back. Shadow said as she entered the room with a very large plate of food Macaronni and cheese, an 25 Oz steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and ice cream.  
"Do I have to eat everthing on that plate?" Kimimaro said worriedly.  
"Yes of course. Or are you too scared?"  
"I am not scared of anything...not even you I just don't want to get fat!"  
"Well ya should be. And you won't get fat you're barely 100 pounds you're like 71 pounds"  
"Well then. Why should I be scared of someone who is weaker than me."_**

"Ya know I could kill you right here and now!" Shadow screamed.

**_Yes you can right now but if I ever feel better you won't be able to.  
Meanwhile in the hidden sound village.

* * *

_**

**_Where is Kimimaro! He was supposed to be bringing the new sound ninja. Right? Sakon asked impatiently.  
"He is probably dead or at someone's house resting."  
"I hope he is all right." Jirobo said hopefully.  
Well where ever he is we must hope that Kimimaro is feeling better and not dead."  
"Yes Sensei."  
Meanwhile at the hospital it has been one whole month of Kimimaro being hospitalized

* * *

  
_**

**_"Hey Kimimaro?"  
"Yes, Shadow? Kimimaro said happily."  
"I'm proud of you."  
"Why?"  
"You aren't skinny anymore."  
"I- I have to be I must." Kimimaro said taking off his shirt and examined himself  
"Well that was just plain weird. Anyways How are you feeling and are you ready to leave because you have not coughed up any blood since your surgery."  
"I am feeling well. I think I am Ok to leave. How long have I been here anyway? And I'm not fat!"  
"You have been here for one month."  
"Oh-no one month I almost forgot about my mission to take Tayuya back to the hidden sound village."  
"Ok would you like me to call the people who brought you here?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok I will get to it."  
At Tayuya's house._**

**_RING RINNG RINNNG RINNNNG.  
"Hello this is Tayuya."  
"Hi can I speak to your mother?"  
"WHO ARE YOU!"  
"My name is, Shadow."  
"Why the fuck are you calling us?"  
"WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW, KIMIMARO IS HERE WITH ME."  
"Where is there?"  
"At the hospital!"  
"Oh you mean the grey haired dude who my mom took to the hospital."  
"YES EXACTLY! NOW CAN I TALK TO YOUR MOTHER?"  
"Fine. MOM!"  
"Yes?"  
"Phone!"  
"Hello.  
"Hi we have Kimimaro and he needs someone to look after him."  
"Why?"  
"We still think he needs plenty of bedrest."  
"Sure we will take care of him. Until he feels well enough to take care of himself."  
"Where do you live madam?"  
"In the hidden leaf village the pink house with red shutters."  
"Ok how do you want him to get there?"  
"Can he walk here?"  
"Let me ask him. Kimimaro wake up."  
"Hm. Why did you wake me?"  
"Can you walk well?"  
"I don't think I can walk long distance. But I think I can walk short distance."Kimimaro said as he drifted back to sleep.  
"Ok how far is it away from the hospital?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Is it long distance or short distance?"  
"It is long distance."  
"Oh um he can't walk then."  
"WHY NOT?"  
"He just told me that he can't walk long distance but he can walk short distance."  
"Oh. What can he do then? Can he babysit?"  
"Probably. Just not kids who run around a lot."  
"Why not? Why can't he babysite kids who run around a lot?"  
"He will either die or be badly injured."  
"Oh um Ok. Can we pick him up in ten minutes?"  
"Sure."  
"We will be there in thirty minutes."  
"Ok." Shadow said as she hung up. How am I going to wake him without making him mad? Shadow thought to herself. I got it! "Kimimaro please wake up."  
"What is it now, Shadow?"  
"Someone is coming to pick you up."  
"Really? Who is coming?"  
"You know the person who brought you here. and she is going to be here in 1 minute."  
"Yes I remember."  
"Hey hey don't fall asleep!"  
"I'm not. And how much do I weigh" Kimimaro said as he sat up.  
"Good job, Kimimaro. Um you weigh about 103 pounds now."  
"Thank you, Shadow." Kimimaro said smiling.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"What do you mean." Kimimaro said losing his smile  
"No don't frown! I don't like it when you frown!" Shadow said giggling  
"Oh did you tell them that I can't walk that much?"  
"I allready did, Kimimaro"  
"Thank you, Shadow." Kimimaro said smiling once again.  
"You are welcome , Kimimaro," Shadow said as she hugged him. "Kimimaro sit on this."  
"What is it?"  
"It is a wheel chair."  
"Oh." Kimimaro said then stood up and then sat down in the wheel chair._**

**_"I guess we are ready to go. Right, Kimimaro?"  
"Yes. I am ready to see them." Kimimaro said confidently  
"Ok good."_**

**_WRITERS COMMENTS:  
Oh yeah baby done!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well this is it chapter three...here goes!  
When his surgery was done he lay there sleeping._ **

**_Two weeks later Kimimaro wakes up from his long sleep._**

**_"Where am I?" Kimimaro asked as his eyes searched the room.  
"You are in the hospital, Kimimaro-Kun"  
"Who are you?"Am I dead?" Kimimaro asked feeling worried about who she is and if he was dead. Am I dead? He asked calmly.  
"Nope you are not dead which I am thankful for. Also my name is Shadow." She had long black hair. About down to her waist. She had bright green eyes like him. She wore gothic clothes underneath her medic gown.  
Hm if I am not dead that means I am alive. Kimimaro thought.  
"Are you hungry or thirsty?"  
"Yes."  
"Is that for both?"  
"Yes."  
"OK I wil be right back!" Shadow said as she ran out the door and her boots clicking as she ran.  
"Hm I wonder when I am suposed to be back to the sound village. He thought quietly to himself.  
OK I am back. Shadow said as she entered the room with a very large plate of food Macaronni and cheese, an 25 Oz steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and ice cream.  
"Do I have to eat everthing on that plate?" Kimimaro said worriedly.  
"Yes of course. Or are you too scared?"  
"I am not scared of anything...not even you I just don't want to get fat!"  
"Well ya should be. And you won't get fat you're barely 100 pounds you're like 71 pounds"  
"Well then. Why should I be scared of someone who is weaker than me."_**

"Ya know I could kill you right here and now!" Shadow screamed.

**_Yes you can right now but if I ever feel better you won't be able to.  
Meanwhile in the hidden sound village.

* * *

_**

**_Where is Kimimaro! He was supposed to be bringing the new sound ninja. Right? Sakon asked impatiently.  
"He is probably dead or at someone's house resting."  
"I hope he is all right." Jirobo said hopefully.  
Well where ever he is we must hope that Kimimaro is feeling better and not dead."  
"Yes Sensei."  
Meanwhile at the hospital it has been one whole month of Kimimaro being hospitalized

* * *

  
_**

**_"Hey Kimimaro?"  
"Yes, Shadow? Kimimaro said happily."  
"I'm proud of you."  
"Why?"  
"You aren't skinny anymore."  
"I- I have to be I must." Kimimaro said taking off his shirt and examined himself  
"Well that was just plain weird. Anyways How are you feeling and are you ready to leave because you have not coughed up any blood since your surgery."  
"I am feeling well. I think I am Ok to leave. How long have I been here anyway? And I'm not fat!"  
"You have been here for one month."  
"Oh-no one month I almost forgot about my mission to take Tayuya back to the hidden sound village."  
"Ok would you like me to call the people who brought you here?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok I will get to it."  
At Tayuya's house._**

**_RING RINNG RINNNG RINNNNG.  
"Hello this is Tayuya."  
"Hi can I speak to your mother?"  
"WHO ARE YOU!"  
"My name is, Shadow."  
"Why the fuck are you calling us?"  
"WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW, KIMIMARO IS HERE WITH ME."  
"Where is there?"  
"At the hospital!"  
"Oh you mean the grey haired dude who my mom took to the hospital."  
"YES EXACTLY! NOW CAN I TALK TO YOUR MOTHER?"  
"Fine. MOM!"  
"Yes?"  
"Phone!"  
"Hello.  
"Hi we have Kimimaro and he needs someone to look after him."  
"Why?"  
"We still think he needs plenty of bedrest."  
"Sure we will take care of him. Until he feels well enough to take care of himself."  
"Where do you live madam?"  
"In the hidden leaf village the pink house with red shutters."  
"Ok how do you want him to get there?"  
"Can he walk here?"  
"Let me ask him. Kimimaro wake up."  
"Hm. Why did you wake me?"  
"Can you walk well?"  
"I don't think I can walk long distance. But I think I can walk short distance."Kimimaro said as he drifted back to sleep.  
"Ok how far is it away from the hospital?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Is it long distance or short distance?"  
"It is long distance."  
"Oh um he can't walk then."  
"WHY NOT?"  
"He just told me that he can't walk long distance but he can walk short distance."  
"Oh. What can he do then? Can he babysit?"  
"Probably. Just not kids who run around a lot."  
"Why not? Why can't he babysite kids who run around a lot?"  
"He will either die or be badly injured."  
"Oh um Ok. Can we pick him up in ten minutes?"  
"Sure."  
"We will be there in thirty minutes."  
"Ok." Shadow said as she hung up. How am I going to wake him without making him mad? Shadow thought to herself. I got it! "Kimimaro please wake up."  
"What is it now, Shadow?"  
"Someone is coming to pick you up."  
"Really? Who is coming?"  
"You know the person who brought you here. and she is going to be here in 1 minute."  
"Yes I remember."  
"Hey hey don't fall asleep!"  
"I'm not. And how much do I weigh" Kimimaro said as he sat up.  
"Good job, Kimimaro. Um you weigh about 103 pounds now."  
"Thank you, Shadow." Kimimaro said smiling.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"What do you mean." Kimimaro said losing his smile  
"No don't frown! I don't like it when you frown!" Shadow said giggling  
"Oh did you tell them that I can't walk that much?"  
"I allready did, Kimimaro"  
"Thank you, Shadow." Kimimaro said smiling once again.  
"You are welcome , Kimimaro," Shadow said as she hugged him. "Kimimaro sit on this."  
"What is it?"  
"It is a wheel chair."  
"Oh." Kimimaro said then stood up and then sat down in the wheel chair._**

**_"I guess we are ready to go. Right, Kimimaro?"  
"Yes. I am ready to see them." Kimimaro said confidently  
"Ok good."_**

**_WRITERS COMMENTS:  
Oh yeah baby done!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4 of Kimimaro+Tayuya**_

**_Here we are Kimimaro!_**  
**_Thank you, Shadow.  
You are welcome Kimimaro.  
Hi Kimimaro.  
Kimimaro?  
No it is a bit cold out here.  
Oh. But it is warmer outside.  
Really!? Kimimaro said getting excited.  
Yes of course. It's summer.  
Really?  
If you don't believe me look outside.  
Ok I will. Kimimaro said as he looked out of the window and turned around and smiled.  
Why are you smiling Kimimaro?  
I am happy that it it is summer!  
That's good.  
Yes it is now why don't you two go home.  
Ok can you help him to the car?  
Sure. Shadow said as she pushed Kimimaro to the parking lot and got him in the car.  
Thanks Shadow. I am going to miss you. Kimimaro said feeling very sad.  
It is Ok Kimimaro. You will be fine. You can stop by anythime you want when you are better.  
What do you mean? I am not better yet? Is that what you mean?  
Oh yeah I didn't tell you that you are not fully beeter yet. Sorry Kimimaro.  
It is ok Shadow. Kimimaro said as they drove away.  
Bye Kimimaro.  
_**

**_Now Kimimaro is resting at Tayuya's house.  
NOW IT IS TIME FOR ME TO POST IT WOO-HOO_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 5 of KimimaroTayuya  
Writers note:  
In this chapter Kimimaro is still recovering and by his fiftenth birthday he will be better. Kimimaro is 14 and 6 months old so he has six months and fifteen days. It would have taken less time if Kimimaro would stop getting hurt by Tayuya's older brother Seth. Sorry but there has to be some fighting. (Pshych)BTW two chapters from now Kimimaro will be fully healed. Or Less hehe. I guess you will have to wait and find out _**

* * *

_**Ok Kimimaro we are here!  
Ok. Thanks for taking me.  
You are welcome. Now please do go inside.  
Ok. Kimimaro said as he walked in.  
Hi I am Tayuya. Who are you?  
My name is Kimimaro.  
That's a cute name.  
Thanks. Kimimaro said blushing.  
Hey Tayuya?  
Yes Seth?  
Who's this loser.  
I am Kimimaro.  
I wasn't talking to you! Seth said as he shoved, Kimimaro and he hit hard the wall and Tayuya wasn'tin the room nor was her mother so Kimimaro could have died but he just got KO'd. Lucky him.  
That's what you get when you mess with me!  
Ungh. Kimimaro said before he feel to the ground KO'd.  
One hour later  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**He is regaining consciousness.  
Good. Tayuya said relieved.  
Where is Seth.  
He is in the kitchen he was the one who told me Kimimaro was hurt and go and get you.  
That's nice that he cares for Kimimaro.  
Tayuya? Kimimaro said faintly.  
Yes Kimimaro?  
Am I still living? He said starting to drift off.  
Yes. Are you ok? What happened?  
I can't remember. Kimimaro lied so Seth would not hurt him anymore than what he already did and closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
When he woke up he found Josh hovering over him.  
Talk and I will do something even worse to you and guess what we are all alone so no one will hear you scream or beg for mercy. Understood.  
*nods*  
Good. I'm glad we are on the same page. Josh said smiling deviously at Kimimaro and Kimimaro shuddered. You may adress me as master. If you don't ...I don't even want to think about what will happen to you. So you may call me master when we are alone you call me and Sethy boy when there are others around us. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?  
Yes master.  
Good now get me a soda.  
But master I can't move remember you hurt me so I couldn't move.  
Well get me one anyways. Or else.  
Y-yes M-master. He said as he struggled to get back up.  
Kimimaro?  
(Kimimaro's thoughts: That asshole if had my strength I would kill him)  
Yes master? Kimimaro said as he turned his head.  
Remember I want a cherry coke.  
Yes Master.  
Why are you limping?  
I can't walk that well , Master.  
How so I only pushed you.  
I was hurt before you did that Master.  
-nods- Whatever  
Here is your soda master.  
Thanks Kimimaro. Take this for all your trouble.  
What is it Master? Kimimaro asked in awe.  
It is money stupid.  
Thank you Master! Ki**__**mimaro said as he hugged Seth.  
GET OFF OF ME YOU MORON BEFORE I HURT YOU OR EVEN WORSE!  
Sorry Master. Please don't hurt me.  
Nope I am going to hurt you. Seth said moving towards Kimimaro.  
Wait Master.  
What is it now.  
Master if you hurt me and I am knocked out won't your parents ground you or something?  
Well you make a good point Kimimaro.  
HEY GUYS WE ARE HOME.**__**  
Ungh. Kimimaro said collapsing from exhaustion  
KIMIMARO ARE YOU OK? MOM!  
Seth what did you do to him?  
I asked him to get me a soda.  
(Seth's thoughts: Dramatic, bitch  
Can I have that cup over there and can you put some water in it?  
Ok. here. Seth said as he handed Tayuya the cup of water.  
Thank. Tayuya said as she dumped the cold water on Kimimaro's head.  
What happened. Kimimaro said softly.  
Sethmade you get him soda and you fell down.  
Oh. Thank you for waking me. My head relly hurts Kimimaro whimpered  
You are welcome.  
Tayuya please help me get the groceries out of the car you too Seth.  
Awww Mom! They **_

both said as they went outside to help with the groceries.  
Meanwhile in the sound village

* * *

Hey when is Kimimaro coming back with our new recruit?  
I don't know Sakon. What do you think Lord Orochimaru?  
I think we should move on and find me a replacement vessel. Kimimaro is not worth the wait. When he comes back he will pay for making me wait.  
As you wish.  
Meanwhile at Tayuya's house.

* * *

How are you feeling Kimimaro? Better or worse?  
I little bit better.  
On a scale of 1-10 10 being in a lot of pain and 1 no pain at all.  
Eight. Kimimaro answered weakly.  
You poor boy.  
Thanks for caring. No one except You, Tayuya and Lord Orochimaru cares about me.  
Don't say that.  
Why not?  
Josh cares about you.  
The thought of that made Kimimaro shudder.  
Are you Ok Kimimaro?  
Yes I am fine. JUst in a bit of pain.  
Do you know why?  
No. Kimimaro lied.  
Oh Ok.  
You must be tired go rest.  
Yes Madam. Kimimaro said politely and limped to his bed.  
Kimimaro come here for a moment.  
Yes Madam? What is it? Kimimaro said as he limped back over to Tayuya's mother.  
Why are you limping Kimimaro? Are you Ok?

Writers comment! I have nothing to say rofl oh wait LINKIN PARK RULES YO!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 6 of KimimaroTayuya  
WRITERS COMENT: In this chapter it has been 12 months and 1 day of Kimimaro living with Tayuya and they are starting to like eachother! Seth does not like this one bit! DUN DUN DUN! Also Kimimaro finds the guts to stand up to Seth but will he win? Keep reading if you wanna find out!  
_**

**_Kimimaro are you feeling better because your birthday is in 14 days. Are you well enough to have a mom and I think Kimimaro will _**

**_(Seth's thoughts: If he says yes I will hurt him and I don't care if mom yells at me.  
What do you mean Madam?  
I mean your birthday is getting close. Do you want a party?  
Yes please.  
Hi Seth. Kimimaro said feeling delighted to see his master.  
Ah shut up. Seth said rudely.  
Why?  
Just do it or I will do something worse than knock you out.  
-gulps-  
Yeah that is what I thought you scardy cat.  
SETH LEAVE HIM ALONE!  
No Tayuya I won't! Seth said as he punched Kimimaro in the stomach until it made a cracking sound.  
Ungh. Kimimaro said as a lot of blood came out of his mouth and onto his hand and thus he was knocked out and his heartbeat slowed down.  
SETH WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO! I AM TELLIN MOM! Tayuya said with tears in her eyes and ran to tell her mother. MOM!  
Yes Tayuya. Don't you know I am busy!  
Yeah I know but come home quick.  
Why do you want me to come home? This better be a situation of life and death!  
IT IS. SETH PUNCHED KIMIMARO AS SOON AS YOU LEFT AND KIMIMARO DID NOT DEFEND HIMSELF SO HE IS ON THE FLOOR WITH BLOOD SQUIRTING OUT OF HIS MOUTH!  
Where did he punch him?  
In the stomach and it made a cracking sound! It was so disgusting  
Oh-no. I will be there as soon as possible!  
Bye mom! Tayuya said as she hung the phone up.  
Can I take the day off?  
Sure. But why?  
My son, Seth hurt someone who just got out of the hospital like a few months ago and he was still feeling hurt.  
Oh I see what is going on here. I will come too. Is that Ok?  
It is fine by me. She said as they both headed for Tayuya's house.  
Tayuya where are you?  
In the kitcen helping Kimimaro.  
Is he Ok?  
No he is still knocked out and blood is still coming out of his mouth.  
Ok I am coming.  
Me too.  
Get me two cups of water stat!  
Why mom?  
DON'T BACKSASS ME JUST DO IT!  
Yes mom. She said as she poured two cups of water. One for him to drink and the other to wake him. Got it. She said as she gave the cups to her mother.  
Thanks. She said as she poured the water on Kimimaro.  
At the moment Kimimaro was choking on his own blood.  
Here drink this.  
M-hm. Kimimaro said as he shakily drank the water and stopped choking.  
Are you feeling alright.  
I should have told you sooner. Kimimaro said trying hard not to die.  
Told us what.  
Seth.  
What about Seth?  
He has been doing this ever since I got here. He has done it now two times. Kimimaro said crying.  
Why are you crying?  
I am scared.  
Why?  
I am scared because I think I am going to die next time he does hurt me. I don't want to die without a purpose  
There won't be a next time. Tayuya's mom said smiling.  
Really? How so?  
I think we should send Seth to the sound village instead of Tayuya.  
No don't.  
Why not?  
That is where I am from.  
Are you the person who was supposed to take her?  
I don't know maybe.  
I see.  
They probably think that I am dead.  
Well you aren't.  
Well then I must leave. Kimimaro said trying to force himself to stand but fell down.  
You can't leave. You are not well enough.  
I see.  
Where do you think we should send, Seth, Kimimaro? She said not noticing Kimimaro had fallen asleep.  
Mom he is sleeping.  
That is weird.  
What?  
Kimimaro fell asleep. I wonder how he could do so because he seemed to be in a ton of pain.  
That is werid. Tayuya said agreeing with her mother.  
I got it!  
Got what. Kimimaro asked sleepily.  
Oh sorry Kimimaro. Did I wake you?  
Yes. Kimimaro said sleepily. Got what? He repeated.  
Where we can send him.  
First I will talk to him. Second I will let you talk talk to him. Third I will talk to him again with you next to me. Last if none of this works Seth will go to jail for hurting you so much and so badly.  
_****_Thanks. But can we do it in the morning?  
Why?  
It is 9:00 at night and I am very tired.  
Ok but you must be awake by 12:00 noon.  
Sure._**

**_12:00 noon June 2.  
Kimimaro wake up.  
I am awake.  
Ok good. Can you walk?  
I think so. He said as got up and limped across the room to Seth's room.  
Hi you worthless peice of shit.  
Why do you hate me Josh?  
I just don't like people who wear purple.  
I am sorry that I wear purple please don't hurt me.  
Heh I am not gonna hurt you. not yet anyways.  
I can take it off. He said as he sliped of the robe. Problem solved.  
Why did you take off your robe, Kimimaro? Seth asked in disgust.  
I wanted to please you Seth. Please don't be mad at me._****_ He said sweetly.  
Why do you want to please me?  
*shrugs*  
Well are you mad that I hurt you so badly? I mean you can barely even stand up.  
I don't get angry that easily. He said smiling.  
Well are you mad. Like the slightest bit?_**

* * *

**Hot stuff. Right? I know ;) c-ya bros and bras  
-Seth**


	8. AUTHERS NOTE SRRY GUYS!

A/N srry guys I've messed up once again...TayuyaKimimaro will be fixed I promise but if the chapters are a lil messed up my bad I'll fix them See ya  
-Seth Kaguya


End file.
